Oh Joy
by blockbtob1a4men
Summary: Takeda Takahashi is glad that he helped save Earthrealm, but now he has to save his relationships. The girl he thought he loved turned out to only be a friendly type of love. The guy he thought he couldn't stand turned out to be the one he really loved. How will he ever manage to tell everyone and have them not hate him? Oh joy, this should be good. EDIT: M for future chapters
1. What To Do

Takeda's POV:

Honestly, I'm at my limit here. I know that I should be happy; Earthrealm is safe and Shinnok defeated. However, my own personal problems continue to grow. I can't ignore my small crush on Kung Jin, but I can't do anything about it either. I can't even think about what to do since dad will probably hear it. There's one time that my family's powers don't benefit me at all. I know he means well, but it's like he reads my mind every time he thinks something's wrong. I can't block him because he'll automatically know something's up and interrogate me verbally. I don't need that since there's a chance someone could overhear the conversation.

Besides, I'm supposed to be liking Jacqui. I know that, and I really did like her at first. Kung Jin was just the annoying one with a loud mouth and a knack for irritating anyone within a hearing distance. Jacqui was fiesty and noble. Her dad made sure of that. She was beautiful, and she still is. Kung Jin was infuriating, and he still is. So what changed? He hardly ever followed orders quietly. No one was more annoyed than me, even if I didn't show it much. Jacqui was the most annoyed on the outside. Either way, I really didn't like him.

Then we went to Outworld.

He knew a lot about the place, and I was impressed with how he talked Erron Black into allowing us to see Kotal Khan. I still din't like him, but I could acknowledge that he had a certain charm to him. Of course, my respect for him went back down again after he risked war between Earthrealm and Outworld for a petty thief. However, I changed my mind when he explained why he did it. It wasn't what he said really, something about not all thieves being irredeemable, but it was the look on his face as he said it. He looked almost... Sad. Like he knew what he was talking about and had been through it. It was then that I knew that there was more to him than everyone saw. It was then that I wanted to know more about him.

I'll have to tell someone eventually. I really want to tell my dad, but I don't know if he'll accept it. Being gay isn't exactly encouraged. I don't have a clue how he'll take it. I have to tell Jacqui; there's no getting around that. I just hope she understands. I'm sure that she really did love me. I just don't want to lead her on. If I manage to get past her, then I have to worry about her dad... Oh boy. Jax is going to murder me.

I don't even want to think about telling Kung Jin yet. For all I know, he has a boyfriend back home somewhere. True, he's never mentioned one, but none of us have mentioned anyone but our parents. How am I supposed to know if he has a boyfriend waiting for him. I have to make sure, but I also need to make it sound like I'm just asking and not wondering for myself. This is not going to be easy, but I have to do this for the sake of my own sanity.


	2. Curiosities

Oh Joy: Chapter 2

 **Kung Jin's POV:**

We're all eating dinner, but I can't seem to focus on my stew. It's delicious, but my mind is somewhere else right now. A certain bit of curiosity I guess. Something is up with Takeda. He keeps looking from Jacqui, which isn't a surprise, to me, which is a huge surprise. I figured that my relationship with Takeda was going to get better after all we've been through, but I thought it would be more of a civil type of toleration. In other words, he wouldn't look at me or talk to me at all unless I spoke first. Even then, he would probably just be polite enough for a bit until I got bored and left or pissed him off.

Apparently, I was wrong.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining. I like the attention. He's hot; there's no getting around that. I may or may not want to throw him against the wall and-

Wait. Stop. Hold it right there. He's got Jacqui. They're dating and happy. I may not be too fond of the girl, but I'm not gonna ruin her just because I may or may not want to screw her boyfriend. Yeah, no. Her dad would rip me to shreds. I like being intact thank you very much.

And he's looking at me again. Why? 'Okay Takeda, what gives? Do I have something on my face, or is it just that beautiful that you can't take your eyes off of it?' I thought, knowing that Takeda could hear it. I raised my eyebrow as he quickly looked down. I could've swore that I saw a blush on his cheeks, but I was probably just imagining it. He would look so cute with a blush though! Cute, and oh so delectable...

I'm doing it again. I just really hope he wasn't paying attention to that. That would be too awkward for me to have to deal with. I have to know why he's staring at me though. I suppose I could just ask after dinner. I set my bowl aside and look around at everybody, but it's not like I'm really paying attention to the conversations around me. Not even as Jacqui nudges Takeda to say something. Nope, not even a little bit. I unconsciously lean forward to better hear what's going on.

 **Takeda's** **POV:**

We're eating dinner right now, but I can't seem to focus enough to really enjoy it. I can't believe he caught me staring and called me out on it! I had to quickly look down to hide the blush that I knew was coming. I eat just to give myself something to do. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I don't really register it though; I just keep eating.

The taps turned into a little nudge. I look up and see Jacqui's slightly concerned face. "What's up Takeda? You're awfully quiet over here." I shake my head. "Thinking. I'm okay, just thinking about something." Jacqui just looks at me. She wants me to tell her what it is I'm thinking about, but I just can't. Not here, not now.

I shake my head again. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing dangerous," I hope, "and I won't get killed for it." Again, I hope. If this goes wrong, she won't understand and she'll go crying to Jax. Well maybe not crying. She'd probably kick my ass and then storm off to Jax, who will probably then kick my ass again before killing me.

I obviously have very little faith in this going well.

I look at Kung Jin again, but he's looking dead at me now. He gives a little smirk and raises his eyebrow. I glare at him and look away, but the blush I got under control earlier came back full force. He's trying to connect with me through thought, but I won't be able to handle that. He'll ask questions in a teasing way, and I won't be able to answer them with a straight face or without sounding too defensive.

Jacqui quickly kisses my cheek and gets up. "I'm done guys. Anybody need me to take their bowls?" She asks and looks around the room. Kung Jin slightly raises his -now empty- bowl in the air. Jacqui rolls her eyes but takes the bowl from him. I stand up. "I'm done too. I'll take them Jacqui." I don't give her any time to argue and take the bowls from her hands." I walk into the kitchen and start washing the bowls. I feel a tap on my shoulder after a few minutes. "Jacqui, I told you I'm fine."

"Not your girlfriend honey. At least, last I checked I wasn't." And of course, it's Kung Jin. "Not now Jin." I'm not in the mood for his questions. He just shrugs and picks up a bowl. "What are you doing?" I ask, slightly suspicious. He shrugs again. "I brought the rest of the bowls. Figured you'd need some help."

I stopped washing and looked at him. "Uh huh, and what brought this burst of nobility on? What's in it for you?" Kung Jin laughs. "Wow, am I really that much of an ass to you?" I nod. "Yes, yes you are. How does your boyfriend put up with you?"

There. That put the question out without even having to sound like I was curious or anything. I didn't even mean for that to come out of my mouth, but I'm glad it worked out that way. He blinks and then looks down a bit. I get the feeling that I just messed up. "Simple really. I don't have one; I never have." He said after some time of silence. "Really?" I mean, he's not the most agreeable guy out there, but there must have been someone that could tolerate him.

He must have read something similar on my face because he sighed. "Look, you found out I was gay through my mind. I thank you for not telling anyone, but you don't understand. Being the way I am is a disgrace, so there isn't exactly time to look for others like me. I'd risk asking the wrong guy and being humiliated in front of everyone. So no, I don't have a boyfriend. No, I have never had a boyfriend. And yes, I have been in love before. Did that cover everything?" He went back to washing bowls.

Yeah, I messed up.


	3. Losing Control?

**No One's POV:**

It's not like Kung Jin was mad at Takeda. He was just not too fond of have past thrown back at him. He didn't like to dwell on it very much. That's part of the reason why he's never told anyone about his life at home. It was all fine and everything when his parents welcomed him back as a hero after the defeat and fall of Shinnok, but the minute he expressed feelings of going back for his cousin, they turned hard. They brought his sexuality back up and spat it at him- literally.

This was why he knew he had to leave the house. He felt like he was the only one to care about Kung Lao. In all honestly, he was. 'No one else would give Lao a second thought the minute Quan Chi was killed.' He thought bitterly. Not even Takeda, as perfect as he seemed to be. Wait. Stop it right there. He had a lot on his mind, and his new revelation about lusting after Takeda was NOT what he needed.

He continued with the dishes in silence, even as Takeda moved to join him. After a while, Takeda could no longer stand the silence.

"I'm sorry Jin. I never meant it that way... And you're not the only one to care about Kung Lao. I was going to ask you earlier if you needed help bringing him back. The offer still stands, and no, this isn't out of pity. Sorry for reading your mind, but you were quiet. I wanted to know what was going on in that head of yours." He stopped because he realized that 1) he was rambling, and 2) Kung Jin had stopped moving his hands (which was a belated realization since he wasn't looking at Kung Jin at all beforehand). He looked up at the other and gasped, almost falling back. The ex thief was mere inches away from Takeda's face with a raised eyebrow. Just a slight lean forward and Takeda could-

He shook his head and cleared his throat. He tried to gather as much composure in his voice as possible.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" And damn, he just stuttered, pretty badly.

Kung Jin gave a slight tilt of one side of his mouth upward for a second. "Invasion of personal space makes you uncomfortable right? Now you know how it feels."

Kung Jin felt rather proud of himself when he didn't immediately grab the other boy and kiss him senseless. However, the urge was still there, so he backed away and continued with the dishes. "Cute stutter by the way Taki. How innocent you looked." He grinned and saw, just out of the corner of his eye, Takeda go completely red.

Takeda, on the other hand, was so so confused.

 **Takeda's POV:**

Did he just say I was cute? Well, he said my stutter was, but that's a part of me. So that means he thinks I'm cute right? Wait, why am I pondering over this? I'm not some high school girl that freaks out because she just got noticed by her crush. I'm a guy... Who freaked out because I just got noticed by my crush. Oh wow. Wait...

"Taki?"

It was out of my mouth before I could even stop myself. I really didn't want to know, but a part of me was hanging on to every word Jin said. His voice was still annoying, but I couldn't seem to care right then. It was slightly less annoying at that point.

"Yeah, I mean, Takeda is so long. Everyone else has a nickname. Jacqui, Cassie, Jin. Only fair that you have one too." Jin Shrugged as he finished the last bowl. Right, okay. Of course. What was I expecting, some grand confession? This innocent crush is starting to get dangerous.

I smile a little at him, obviously throwing him off a bit. Am I really that mean to him? I mentally shake it off. "Okay, Taki it is then. I should probably let the others know." I turned to go back to the dining room and tell everyone of my new nickname before I heard my name being called.

"Taki."

Just that one word from Jin's lips, sounding a little deeper than I've ever heard his voice go. He just looked at me, and I could feel the gaze on my back. It almost burned. I turned to face him again and ask him what his problem was.

I was up against the sink in seconds.

All he really had to do was nudge me a bit. I could tell that he didn't want to cause a scene in the kitchen. My breath quickened, and he drew his face closer to mine. My breathing stopped then. I looked at him with wide eyes. His words shocked me even more, but they sent a rush of excitement down my spine.

"That name is for me, and me alone. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer right away, just to see what he'd do. He leaned down a bit to whisper in my ear. "Do. You. Understand?" If I ever in the future get to go back to this moment, I would beat the crap out of myself for the reaction I gave.

I whimpered. I freaking whimpered!

Jin didn't even take that as a suitable answer. His mouth was still on my ear. "Don't make me repeat myself again, Taki." I shivered again and nodded. "Y-yes. I u-understand J-Jin." He let me go.

"Good. Now, we should probably get back. It surely doesn't take this long to wash a few bowls. They're going to question if we take any longer." Just like that, he was back to his old annoying self as he practically skipped and hopped out of the kitchen. I sighed and followed, sitting back down next to Jacqui. I can't believe that, for a moment, I found him sexy. I buried my face in my hands, already tired of being here.

 **?'s POV:**

I had nothing to do, and Takeda and Kung Jin were taking forever in the kitchen. Thinking they were having their usual fight, I went over there in case I had to intervene. I expected to see Jin trapping Takeda against the wall, so there was no surprise to find Takeda against the sink, but I also expected Jin to be choking the poor boy too.

So imagine my surprise when Jin leans forward to whisper in Takeda's ear. Even more surprise came when Takeda whimpered. Kung Jin said something else, and Takeda shivered before saying something back. His eyes looked half glazed over... Jin let go, and I quickly (as quickly as I could without seeming suspicious) went back to my seat.

General Blade looked at me in question. I shook my head , and she turned back to discuss something with Raiden. Takeda and Jin came back soon after that. Jin looked fine, but Takeda immediately put his face in hands. I looked at him, hoping to get his attention. If he felt the stare, he never acted upon it. He stayed that way, and I just sighed.

I'd get him later.


	4. Caught

**Kung Jin's POV:**

I have no idea what came over me. I was only teasing him about the whole nickname thing, but the minute I heard that he was going to tell the others, it was like a switch turned on in my head. I like to think that I wasn't in control of my actions after that.

However, I would be lying.

For some reason, I wanted to keep that for myself. From the looks of it, he quite enjoyed how I handled the situation. I can't think about what happened though. If I think about it too much, I'll start to want him even more than I already do. That wouldn't be good at all. I stood up. "I'll be outside. Too many people drawing heat in here." I laughed to myself as I got no indication of anyone hearing what I just said.

I walked outside and breathed. I needed this to clear my head. 'The situation is getting way out of hand. I need to shake this before it's too late.'

"Before what's too late, Kung Jin?"

I jumped and turned around. Kenshi. Of course it's Kenshi. Fighting the urge to groan out loud at my cursed luck, I bowed slightly. He bowed back and repeated the question. I had no idea what to tell him. What could I say? " _Hey, I was just thinking about your son and the fact that I keep getting a dangerously increasing urge to screw him._ " does not sound like a great explanation, albeit truthful.

"It's nothing to worry about. I'll sort it out eventually," was what I eventually went with. He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Whatever it is," he said gently "I hope that you know that we are here to help you should you need it. Myself and Takeda especially." He must have seen the complete confusion on my face because he laughed a little. Funny, I don't think anyone has heard him laugh before. "Takeda may talk of what a nuisance you are, but he really does think highly of you. You are his most treasured friend. I want to thank you for that. He looks happier now than I have ever seen. Before you came to stay with us, his thoughts often wandered to you and how your life was going at home."

Okay, so I guess I should explain the whole staying with them part. After I left my house, I refuse to call it home anymore, I didn't know where to go. I just walked. While walking, I saw Takeda and Kenshi in the middle of a field. They were talking about something, so I decided to keep walking. However, my feet would not listen to my brain. I found myself going toward the field. The two looked over when they heard the sound of me walking over. We greeted each other, and I asked them how life was for them. They were doing great after having avenged Takeda's mother's death. I smiled, happy for them.

I must not have looked as happy as I thought because Takeda asked what was wrong. I shook my head, but neither Takahashi was having any of it, so I finally told them of my desire to bring Lao back and how my family disowned me for it. Obviously, I left out the part where they threw my sexuality in my face. They offered, more like ordered, for me to stay with them. Knowing that they wouldn't take no for an answer, I accepted.

Now back to the present.

I saw the look on Kenshi's face. It was genuinely concerned for me. That just made me feel worse. If he only knew what the problem was... I don't think he'd, not able to actually look at his face. "I know that you honestly care about my well being. Thank you, but I think I have to deal with this alone." Kenshi sighed but let it go. He walked out, and I breathed a sigh of relief. If he had stayed and pressed just a little more, then I would have cracked and told him everything.

Of course, with my cursed luck, I should've known that I wouldn't have been able to stay out there by myself for long. "You know, the point of me being out here was to get away from the heat you're all drawing in that tiny room." I said when I felt another's presence behind me.

"I know, I heard. Unfortunately for you, I don't give a shit." Damn. Cassie. I sighed and turned around for the second time. "What do you want? Not in the mood for your family's famous sarcasm." She nodded. "Right, but you are in the mood to screw Takeda. That correct?" My eyes widened before narrowing. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the side of the house. "And you just say that out loud where anyone could've heard that why? Besides, what makes you say something like that?" I ruined the whole play innocent card since I reacted that way though, and we both knew it.

She just looked at me with a smug smirk on her face. "Yeah, I saw you two in the kitchen. I assume Jacqui doesn't know?" My eyes widened and I let go of the wrist that I belatedly realized I still had a hold of.

I could practically feel that smirk falter as I sank to the ground.

"Jin?" And that was the word that broke me. She gasped quietly as I began to laugh. The sound was as cold and dry as the Sahara desert at night. She blinked. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" I suddenly stopped laughing. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "No, she doesn't know. _Takeda_ doesn't even know." She was confused. I knew it without even having to look at her. "How does Takeda not know if you're-" I put my hand up.

"No one knows but me, and now you. I don't care if you hate me. I'm begging you. Keep this to yourself. I've been shunned by one family. Please don't be the cause of me being shunned by another one. Not when I'm so close to actually being okay with myself."

To my horror, as that last sentence sunk in, the tears I was trying to hold back slid down my cheeks.

 **Cassie's POV:**

I'll admit that I was mentioning this to Jin because I wanted to tell him that I was going to tell Jacqui about it. I wasn't even going to tell her really. I just wanted to see him shaken up a bit and wilt his ego some, but I never thought he'd react like this. I had no idea what to do. He was crying on the floor. Kung Jin doesn't cry. I don't know who this is in front of me. I could tell that my silence was making him even more upset, as he started to slightly whimper. I quickly spoke up. "Yeah, okay. I won't mention this to anyone. Just... Stop with the waterworks already." Being a Cage, comfort isn't exactly my strongest area. He slowly stopped crying, thank the Elder Gods.

"Thank you." His words were barely a whisper, and I almost didn't catch them. I bit back the urge to tell him that his ego was too big to even audibly say thank you. I was pretty proud of myself for managing that. I nodded and held my hand out to help him up. Of course, I just had to open my mouth.

"So what? Are you gay or something?"

He looked up at me, and I wanted to kick myself for asking. His eyes were red and slightly puffy. He had a certain look in his eyes that actually made me want to be nicer to him from now on. Protect him almost. He looked down at the ground. "Are you going to hate me even more now?" I shocked both him and myself with what I did next.

I hugged him.

Why? I don't know. The Cage family has always been known to be impulsive, so I'll blame that.

He stiffened for a second before hugging me back. Again, the almost inaudible "Thank you," was uttered. I pulled back. "Never hated you. You annoyed the hell out of me, but you do that with everyone. Look, I won't pretend that I understand you. You don't need that, but I'll try and take it easy on you. Besides, now we can stay up all night in one of our houses, braid each other's hair, watch some romantic comedies, and talk about boys." He laughed and lightly punched my shoulder.

"Shut it Cage; I'm not that gay, and you're not that girly."

I laughed too. "Can't argue with that logic." He nodded and looked almost... Nervous. "What?" I asked, knowing he needed a little push to get out what he was trying to say. "Really though, if I start to think that I feel alone in this whole Takeda situation... Can I...?" He trailed off, but I knew what he meant. "Yeah, you can come talk to me. Just spare me the gruesome and sexual details please." He laughed again. "Oh come on, have you seen that ass? You know you want to hear everything."

I thought for a second. He did have a pretty fantastic ass... "Hmm... I suppose I can't argue with that logic either. Alright fine, but you better not leave a single thing out. If you get a wet dream about him, I wanna know about it." We both laughed, knowing I was joking about that last part.

"You know what Jin? You're alright." His mouth quirked a bit. "You're not so bad yourself." We walked back inside laughing over some dumb topic and I realized that it had been a while since I was allowed to be like this. Jin could actually be a pretty good friend in the future. We ignored the confused looks everyone was giving us and went to the guest room I deemed as mine and shut the door. Raiden made sure there was "modern entertainment" in all the rooms should we need it.

I did need someone to help me kick some ass in Left 4 Dead 2.


	5. Uh Oh

**Takeda's POV:**

Okay, now that was weird. Cassie and Jin? Where's Sub Zero, he might have frozen hell over at some point today. Oh there he is. I walked up to him.

"Grandmaster, I have a very serious question to ask you." He turned around at the sound of my voice. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it Takeda?" I shuffled my feet. He is going to think it's stupid. Why would I actually think to ask that question? There was the sound of a throat clearing. I looked up to see Sub Zero's slightly concerned face. "What is it child?"

Think. Think. Something that won't sound stupid. "I think I'm in love with Kung Jin and I don't know what to do."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Why was that the sentence that came out of my mouth? Of all the things that I could've said, that had to be it?

I immediately froze and prayed to the Elder Gods that he didn't hear me.

"You are?"

Shit. I blushed; I could just feel it. "I... Did not mean to say that." I whispered. He nodded. "So you're not then?" I sighed. "No, I am... I just didn't mean to say that out loud." I was trying to keep my voice low so that no one would hear anything. He nodded again and asked, "So what did you mean to say?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was going to ask a dumb question and then decided to change it to something else so that I don't sound like a complete idiot." He chuckled slightly. "And what was this dumb question?" I thought for a second. Why not? Maybe he'll forget about what I said earlier.

"I was going to ask if you somehow froze hell over. Cassie and Kung Jin walked in laughing." Sub Zero outright laughed here. I gave a tiny smile because everyone was staring with wide eyes. No One had ever really heard him laugh before. He looked a whole lot younger when he laughed. "No, I didn't freeze hell over child. Though it would serve hothead over there right." He replied with, pointing to Master Hasashi. Said "hothead" glared in our direction.

"I heard that Elsa!" Uh oh... This isn't going to end well. Sub Zero took deep breaths. I had to calm him down somehow! Then I noticed something.

"Master Hasashi, are you... Blushing?"

All eyes were on him at that point, including Sub Zero's. Master Hasashi glared at me this time. "Aren't you supposed to be on my side? Frozen over there your new mentor now?" I laughed. "No, but a student takes up every opportunity to best his master. I saw an opportunity and took it." Sub Zero clapped me on the back before turning to Master Hasashi.

"So? Blushing Hasashi? Over what?" Once he started, everyone joined in.

"Yeah, Scorp! Why the red face?" (Mr. Cage; of course)

"Aww, he is halfway human!" (Also Mr. Cage)

"Something you wanna share with the class?" (General Blade)

"Aww, did you like Grandmaster's laugh?" (Jacqui surprisingly)

With Jacqui's sentence, Master Hasashi got slightly redder. It would take a pretty trained eye to see, so I immediately snickered. "Jacqui got it right." Everyone blinked. A door slam was heard; Master Hasashi left. We all laughed and brushed it off. Sub Zero tapped my shoulder. "Yes, Grandmaster?" He shook his head. "Kuai. Just call me Kuai. May I speak with you in the kitchen please?" He asked. I couldn't do the kitchen; I just shook my head. "We can go outside though." He didn't know why I couldn't be in the kitchen, but he agreed nonetheless. I really couldn't be in that kitchen for a while. Memories from earlier flooded my mind, and I shuddered. I heard an intake of breath and looked around. 'Please don't let that be who I think it is...' I thought.

'I'm afraid it is son. I need to speak with you.'

Double shit. I forgot that allowing those memories to enter the forefront of my mind, my father might catch it. He must've started paying attention to my thoughts after I started the whole thing with Master Hasashi. I couldn't face him just yet, so I grabbed Sub Zero's hand and speed walked out the door. He looked surprised but easily kept up, so I didn't slow down at all. When we got to a pretty secluded area, I finally stopped and let Su- Kuai's hand go. "What did you need Kuai?"

He blinked before shaking his head. "You wanted to talk about Kung Jin without being overheard. Don't deny it; it was written on your face." I sighed. "Well it's a bit late. I thought something..." Kuai looked at me with sympathy. "Your father heard it." I nodded. "What if he's disgusted by me and won't accept me? Where the heck would I go if he kicks me out? And obviously I won't be allowed near Jin ever again. I don't want to have to deal with any of that!" I was slightly shaking at this point. Kuai sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You really picked a person to talk about this to. Look, I can't give you an emotionally inspirational speech on this."

I shook my head. "I don't want that. At all. I want the truth; that's it." He breathed a sigh of relief. "That I can do. You shouldn't be worrying right now. He's proud of you for what you've done. I honestly don't think he cares who you sleep with." I couldn't help it; I started laughing. "You... I've never heard... You've never talked like that before!" He raised an eyebrow. "What? I told you the truth." He smiled and ruffled my hair, causing me to let out a very manly squeak and rush to fix my hair. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to do my hair in the mornings?!"

He laughed; I glared. "Whatever Kuai. So what's the deal with you and Master Hasashi?" I said with a slight smirk.

That shut him up pretty quickly.

And was that a blush on his face?

He glared at me this time. "It's not what you think. I will only use this term because you'd understand it... We're sort of like frienemies with benefits. It's just sex; that's it." I raised my eyebrow. "Uh huh, so why the blushes? You like him!~ You love him!~" He quickly covered my mouth. "I. Do. Not. Even if I did, he would never accept that." I licked his hand because why not, and he immediately retracted it. "Immature much?" I shrugged. "You let go didn't you? Anyway, trust me. He wants something a bit more. When everyone was teasing him, he was getting slightly angry. However, when Jacqui stated that he liked your laugh, his face got redder. I have the trained eye to see that type of thing. Master Hasashi taught me himself. Trust, he's into you."

And with that, Kuai blushed even more. "I didn't think he was one to blush in the first place. Not like you can really see much. His skin is pretty dark. Okay fine, I like him. I don't love him, at least not yet. Like I said, you really know how to pick who to talk to about relationship problems." He sighed. I pat his shoulder. "Then we'll both be the other's confidant. If we have a problem, then we will talk to each other about it. Get through this mess together. Deal?"

He hesitated for a second or two before taking my hand.

"Takeda."

Annnnnd... Triple shit. I turned around to find one of the last people I wanted to see. I think I'd rather deal with Shinnok again than face my dad right now.

"Kuai Liang, can you give my son and I a minute?" My dad said. I internally cursed Kuai for betraying me and leaving almost immediately. Damn it, some friend you are... Now I have to deal with my dad. I look at him. I wished I hadn't. I saw nothing but disappointment and hurt in his eyes. I couldn't take that look in his eyes. I couldn't go through him telling me how much of a failure I was.

I ran again.

 _Hey guys, Blockbtob1a4men here. You guys can just call me Aya. Anyway, here's another chapter. I'm sorry it's so late; I basically got swamped trying to do Summer homework, and my 10 year old nephew is visiting for the Summer. Unfortunately, he loves hanging around me. I feel uncomfortable writing this with him in the room. But! I got it done, and I hope you all enjoyed it!_

 _-Aya_


	6. Misunderstandings

**Takeda's POV:**

After about five minutes of just running, I had no idea where I was. I tried not to think about it for fear of my dad seeing and recognizing the place. Maybe he didn't know it, but maybe he did. I sat in the grass and sighed. Well I was obviously in some sort of field. Why me? I had it going so well, and then it was all ruined. The worst part is that I'm the only one that seems to be affected by this.

I sound so pessimistic, but that's just how this is turning out so far. Another sigh left my mouth as I looked around me. It was quite beautiful here, I have to admit. Even that moment was ruined as I felt a presence coming toward me. Just in case, I was in a stance that said I was ready to fight if I had to.

I blinked, however, when I saw who it was.

"Kuai?"

"I figured you'd end up here. I always come here. Found this place many years ago and told Raiden about it."

I didn't say anything. I was a little upset with him for ditching me and leaving me alone with my dad. I know that any other reaction would have been suspicious, so I really can't be mad. "He hates me now... I saw the look in his eyes. He hates me, and he'll never want to talk to me or even see me ever again."

Don't cry, don't you dare cry.

Kuai must have noticed the fact that I was trying my hardest not to start sobbing. He sat beside me and cringed. "Please don't start crying," he said with a sigh. "I don't know what to do when people start crying in front of me." He grabbed a handful of grass and let it float back to the ground. "He doesn't hate you."

"You sound so sure Kuai."

"Because I am."

Now I was confused. "How can you be so sure? You didn't see the disappointment and hurt in his eyes when he looked at me." Kuai chuckled. Is he serious? I'm in distress here, and he's laughing? "And what the hell is so funny?" Kuai shook his head. "It's not like that. Your father said that you'd be a bit dramatic about this. I talked to him." Did he now? Do I even want to know where this is going to go? "And what'd he say?" Obviously I did.

Kuai looked directly at me. "He asked me why I was more special to you than he was. The hurt you saw in his eyes was there because you trusted me with your problems instead of him." He shrugged. "He wanted to help you, and you ran away from him. I went to help you, and you immediately poured your heart out to me. Kenshi feels as if he isn't important to you."

Was that really it? By the Elder Gods, what have I done?

"Where is my dad?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'm right here son."

I quickly turned around to find my dad walking toward us. I wasn't so sure I was ready to face him yet, but I had to do this. "I..." I couldn't get anything out. Luckily, dad had me covered. "Your thoughts, I saw them earlier as well as before you left with Grandmaster Kuai. Takeda, are you in love with Kung Jin?"

My face went red, which really told him all he needed to know. I decided to tell him anyway. "Yes... Dad I'm so sorry. I know that I was supposed to like Jacqui, but I just can't help it. Those thoughts from before I left to go outside... Were memories. I don't think Jin meant anything by them, but it happened, and I couldn't just stand there and-"

"Takeda."

Just my name falling from my dad's lips made me want to go die somewhere. It wasn't harsh, yet, but it held a lot of power. "I'm sorry."

"You do not need to be sorry Takeda. I am not mad at you. I will not disown you because of who you are. If that is the type of father that you thought I would be, then I have failed you. Therefore, it is I who should apologize."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He really thought-? I launched myself into his arms like I used to do to Master Hasashi as a kid. "Dad no, this isn't your fault. You didn't fail me I swear! It's just that it's not exactly accepted in society, and so I was afraid. I am so sorry. I just... It's nervewracking to talk about this with a parent anyway." I was rambling, but I wanted him to understand that it was not his fualt that I didn't trust him. I feel so bad about it. He's been nothing but supportive of me since we started traveling together. Why did I ever think this would be any different?

Dad was a little tense at first since he was surprised that I launched myself at him like that, but he soon hugged me tightly. He didn't let go for a while, and I knew that he wasn't going to until I wanted him to let go.

The sound of a throat clearing brought us back to reality. I looked and saw Kuai looking rather awkwardly at us. "Nice as this is, I am still here. I am not accustomed to intimacy you know."

I will never forget what happened after that.

Nor will I ever let Kuai forget it.

My dad raised an eyebrow at Kuai and let go of me. "Well, I can already tell that you're lying. You're _quite_ used to intimacy if the limping you do coming out of Hasashi's room at 3 in the morning has anything to say about it."

My mouth dropped open. So did Kuai's. I couldn't help it; I laughed so hard. "D-dad! You don't j-just say s-stuff l-like that!" I fell on my back laughing, tears running down my face from laughing so hard. I quickly sobered up once he turned on me though.

"Son, you have no right to be laughing since a simple sentence Kung Jin whispered in your ear had you whimpering in bliss."

And now I was completely red.

Now it was time for Kuai to laugh. "Really Keda?!"

"Shut up." He's definitely not going to let me forget that...


	7. Finally

**Kung Jin's POV:**

I came out of Cassie's room a few hours later. Takeda wasn't anywhere to be found. He's probably lurking around somewhere. I sat back at the table, and everyone was looking at me. "What?" I managed to get out. Jacqui was the first to speak. "Cassie practically hates you, and the feeling is mutual. Why were you two laughing all the way to her room?

That's all they're worried about? Seriously? "I don't think we hated each other. Our personalities just happened to clash. We put all of that behind us. Hell, after all we went through with Shinnok, I would've been surprised if we couldn't at least tolerate each other." I shrugged and got up. "Where Takeda?"

"Right here."

I jumped ten feet in the air because good grief was he always there? "Don't scare me like that!" He just laughed at me. "Sorry Jin. Won't happen again." He was grinning, so I knew he was lying. 'Watch where you tread with me, Taki~' I thought with a grin of my own. It got the desired reaction. His face went completely red. Hopefully no one noticed.

'Kung Jin I will remind you that my son is not the only one who can hear thoughts.'

Oh shit. I forgot about Kenshi. Well, at least he stepped in before I thought something he really wouldn't have wanted any part of. 'Sorry, but it wasn't like I said anything bad.' As far as he knew at least. And really, no one but me knew how much I wanted Takeda, so nothing I thought could be taken out of context. Everyone still thinks we hate each other, so that thought could've been taken as a threat. It kinda was, but not in the way everyone would think it was.

Takeda's fingers snapped in front of me. "Huh?" He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you weren't even paying attention. I need to talk to you. Follow me." He walked toward his room. I will admit, I got a little bit distracted by his ass and hips swaying as he walked. Oh my god the things I would do to him and that ass...

'I heard that.'

Oh... Shit. Again. At least I only heard Takeda's voice saying anything. I looked back at Kenshi, and he was engaged in a conversation with General Blade. Good he didn't hear it.

I had no idea what else to do, so I just followed Takeda to his room. I closed the door behind me and stood there. Takeda looked up at me briefly before going to his desk, looking for something. "Lock the door and come here," he said. I blinked. Why would he want the door locked? Wait, does this mean-

"Sometime today would be nice Jin."

"R-right... Sorry." Why did I stutter? This is getting weird. I locked the door as he asked and walked over to him. "What do you need from me?" Takeda hummed and ignored me for a while. I stood there and waited. "Sit," he commanded. Whoa, when did he get a tone like that? It's kinda hot.

"Now, Jin."

"Sorry." Thank the Elder Gods that I didn't stutter that time. This tone is doing things to me that they shouldn't be doing. I sat on his bed and shuddered. All the images I always try to push back came to me full force. Everything I could be, and should be, doing to him on this bed flooded my mind. I heard an intake of breath, and I knew Takeda had seen everything. "Look, I can sort of explain-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on my own. He was actually kissing me. Oh my god he tasted even better than I thought he would.

I wasted no time kissing him back after that realization. He sat in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. My arms went around his waist. I nibbled his bottom lip, and he decided to tease me and not let me in. Fine, I can play that game. My hands finally got to rest on the very thing I'd been fantasizing about. I squeezed and kneaded Takeda's ass. I think I just got obsessed with it. It just felt so nice in my hands. As a bonus, the gasp that escaped his lips from that allowed me to slip my tongue in his mouth. He tasted even better like this. His tongue swirled itself around mine, and we both released quiet moans.

By the time we pulled apart, panting slightly, there was a glossed over look in Takeda's eyes that made a good bit of my blood go south. "Is this what you called me in here for?" He blushed and shook his head. "No, I needed your help with something. This that just happened was a... Pleasant surprise." So he did want this as much as I did.

He nudged my shoulder. "Of course I did. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have reacted the way I did in the kitchen earlier today." That made sense. "Well now that that's out of our system, what did you need my help with?" To my confusion, Takeda shook his head. Though I did like how he settled further into my lap. "The door's locked," he started. "What I needed help with can wait. You had some pretty interesting images of doing things to me on this bed. You could help with the task I needed, or you could demonstrate some of those images."

What else could I say to that? I immediately pulled his lips back to mine.

 _Hey guys, Aya here. Another chapter done! I know I left this in a bit of a cliffhanger, but I just wanted to know if you guys want me to do a mature chapter to go along with this one, or just leave it up to your imagination. Comment and let me know your thoughts on that and what you think about the story so far! ^_^ Bye bye my Lovelies~_


	8. Finally: Mature Extra

**No One's POV:**

Takeda quickly kissed Kung Jin back, this was what he had wanted. Maybe he wanted a bit of romance with it, but he'd take what he could get. He knew that Kung Jin's feelings for him were that of lust and not love, so he wouldn't ruin the moment with all the romance talks. He allowed Kung Jin control of the kiss, moaning quietly as their tongues once again entangled with each other. He shifted in Kung Jin's lap, causing the latter to groan from the friction to his groin. Takeda was not unaffected. He felt the bulge grinding on him, and the realization that he'd done this to Kung Jin had him hard in seconds.

Said man noticed this and smirked against Takeda's lips. He broke the kiss, eating up Takeda's whimper of disappointment at doing so, and moved to the other's neck. He moved his hips to let Takeda know just how much Kung Jin was affected by him. He groaned again and bit down on Takeda's neck. He quite enjoyed the moan that left Takeda's mouth.

That brought Takeda out of his haze. "J-Jin... Don't mark me." He heard the other groan and bite harder, causing a louder moan to escape. "Y-you can't- Ahh!" His sentence was interrupted by Kung Jin's hand rubbing at his clothed cock. He couldn't help bucking into the other's hand.

"That's better. Just let go Taki~ I've got you." Kung Jin whispered lowly into the other's ear. He chuckled as he felt Takeda almost go limp in his lap. He tugged at Takeda's shirt, thankful that Raiden supplied them with normal clothes. He watched as Takeda threw it off and tugged his own off as well. Kung Jin took that opportunity to kiss down the other's chest. He smirked as he saw Takeda's slightly stiff nipples. He flicked his tongue over one of them, and Takeda gasped. He sucked on it a little, and Takeda moaned. He was liking where this was going.

Takeda was loving it. He had never had anyone play with his body like this before. He didn't know his nipples were so sensitive. He wasn't prepared at all for Kung Jin to bite down and suck on one while pinching and rolling the other. He moaned again, loudly. He heard a knock at the door and froze.

"Takeda, are you alright in there?"

Oh no, Jacqui...

"I'm fine Jacqui, just hit my hand on something!" He moaned lowly as Kung Jin nipped at his chest again. His eyes widened before narrowing at the other, who had a smug look on his face. 'Don't you dare.' He thought.

'Too late.' Was the only warning he got before a hand snuck its way into his pants, gripping his cock through his briefs. "Oh by the Elder Gods!" He moaned loudly again. Another knock, this one with more force. "Are you sure you're alright?" 'Dammit Jacqui go away!' Came his own thought. It surprised him a little. Kung Jin said nor thought anything about Jacqui. He was focused entirely on releasing Takeda's cock from his pants and briefs.

Kung Jin managed it quickly enough. He got impatient and ripped the fabrics off. "Really?" Came the annoyed response from Takeda. He nodded and grinned at the other male. "Takeda I heard a ripping sound!" Takeda sighed, which turned into an intake of breath as Kung Jin slowly pumped him. "I-I'm okay! Just w-working on something personal! G-go ahead back!" He wanted to stop himself from moaning loudly again, at least until his supposed girlfriend was gone, but Kung Jin wasn't making this easy.

"Fuck! Jin d-don't... Ahh! Oh shit~" Curses flew from his mouth as he felt something warm and wet run over his length before a tight wet heat engulfed it. Kung Jin was sucking him off! "Jin? What the hell is he doing in there?!" Right, Jacqui was still there. A part of him didn't want her to leave. The thrill of having to cover up what he was doing had him twitching in Kung Jin's mouth.

Of course, Kung Jin noticed this.

He sucked harder, making Takeda moan louder. "Fuck! J-Jin please! Not s-so hard!" He just chuckled and hollowed his cheeks. He briefly took his mouth off of Takeda's throbbing member to suck on three fingers. Takeda frantically shook his head, even though he willingly lied on his back when Kung Jin gently pushed him onto the bed. He knew Jacqui was this close to busting the door down, and yet he spread his legs for Kung Jin when they were gently pried apart. Then he remembered that she had asked a question. As he was trying to answer, Kung Jin managed to work two fingers into him. "J-Jin is just- Oh fuck! T-trying to... Mnn~ Work some l-leftover... Ahh~ Kinks out of m-my back... Shit! Jin, harder!" He didn't know if Jacqui bought it, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard retreating footsteps. "Jin you ass I- Ahh! Right there!"

Kung Jin smirked when he found that one special spot inside the other as soon as he pushed the third finger in. He heard the footsteps too, but he knew she was still there. He knew she pretended to leave so she could hear what was really going on. It scared him a little, he wasn't ready to come out yet, but it excited him too. He thrust his fingers harder into Takeda's prostate, biting his lip at how sexy and needy the latter sounded. He removed his fingers and kissed Takeda to quiet that whine that left him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Cassie talking to Jacqui, convincing her to go outside with General Blade. 'I owe her two now.' He thought and ignored Takeda's confused look afterward.

Takeda took a deep breath once Kung Jin looked at him with those dark, lust filled eyes. He nodded at the unspoken question. He relaxed as much as he possibly could as Kung Jin removed his clothes and slid inside him. "Oh shit~ J-Jin wait a-a little..." He smiled slightly as Kung Jin stilled halfway inside him. He took a few deep breaths; Kung Jin wasn't exactly small. Eventually, he nodded again. Kung Jin briefly kissed Takeda. "I'm sorry," he said. Takeda was confused again. Why would he apologize?

With that, Kung Jin quickly thrust all the way inside Takeda in one go. He groaned at how tight and hot the other was, while Takeda practically screamed from the pain and pleasure that shot through his body. "Jin! F-fuck, warn me next time asshole!"

"Heh, sorry Taki~"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Takeda didn't need to say any more. Kung Jin set a steady pace at first, but the other was just too tight. He felt too good. He sped up and angled his hips to look for-

"T-THERE!"

Found it.

Kung Jin pounded into Takeda, and the other responded by moaning and begging for Kung Jin to "Go harder, deeper, faster, more more oh gods please more~!" Who was Kung Jin to deny something that sexy? His thrusts became inhumanly fast, slamming into Takeda's prostate every time. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. He could tell Takeda wouldn't either.

Finally, with one precisely timed thrust to his prostate, Takeda came hard all over his stomach and chest, screaming Jin's name. The sight and sound alone brought Kung Jin to his own release. Just to be an ass, he came inside Takeda, riding out their highs just like that. He pulled out and bit his lip as the thick ropes leaked out of Takeda's entrance. Takeda moaned at the feeling, and Kung Jin bit his lip harder. "I wouldn't make those noises if you don't want to have another go."

"Who said I didn't want another go?"

This would be a _very_ long night.

 _So this is the mature chapter that was asked for. I got a tad_ _a lot_ _carried away, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway_


End file.
